1. Field
One or more embodiments herein relate to an organic light emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing an organic light emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting display generates light using organic light emitting devices (OLEDs). Each OLED includes an organic emission layer between a hole injection electrode and an electron injection electrode. In operation, holes from the hole injection electrode and electrons from the electron injection electrode combine in the organic emission layer to form excitons. When the excitons transition from an excited state to a ground state, light is generated to form an image.
Because an organic light emitting display is self-emissive (e.g., does not need a backlight source), it may be driven at a low voltage and may also be thin and light. Also, such a display has a wide viewing angle, high contrast, and fast response speed.